INCEPTION
by HeyMyNamesDani
Summary: Phil has a crazy inception moment. OoOoooooOooOooOOoo Danisnotonfire/Amazingphil story woOooOoOo


Dan was just sitting in his "internet" position, where he had remained motionless for the past 3 hours. He had sat on Tumblr those entire 3 hours, reblogging and going through his own tag. He sighed heavily, yawning in boredom.

He closed his laptop and stood up, stretching and bringing feeling back into his limbs. Phil looked up, surprised that he had actually gotten up. Dan never left his laptop. Ever. Even if he had to pee. He would just sit there because he was so goddamn lazy.

Phil reminded himself that he had to film a video, but Dan's laziness seemed to seep through the entire flat. Phil didn't want to do anything.  
Phil's eyes quietly roamed over Dan's body. A phanfiction that he had just read flashed across his mind before he wrestled the thought down. Phil wouldn't even bother. Dan had clearly told him that he did not feel that way about Phil.

"What?" Dan queried, seeing his stare.

Phil looked away quickly; worried that Dan would think that he was checking him out. Which he was, but that was besides the point. "Nothing…"

He dared to glance back up to catch Dan's expression. Thankfully, with an inside sigh of relief, Dan didn't seem troubled. He seemed to be debating something, his eyes trained on Phil. Phil turned his attention back to Twitter, where he was just reading through his sea of mentions. Well, he wasn't really reading. His mind was too preoccupied with images of him and Dan having raging buttsex. Phil was thankful he had his laptop on his crotch.

Phil suddenly felt his hair moving. He snapped back to the present time to feel Dan's fingers running through his hair. Phil looked up at Dan, a question forming on his lips.

Phil never got to ask it. Dan's lips collided with Phil's. Stunned, Phil gasped, breaking this kiss.

"What...?" Phil asked breathlessly.

Dan gave him a crooked smile, "Why not have a little fun?"

Phil being horribly and utterly confused tried to form another question. Dan shook his head, and Phil shut up, "Calm down, Phil," he cooed, "I know this is a little weird, but…" he trailed off, biting his lip.

"What Dan?"

"Well, I just wanted to test it out, ok? I was just a bit curious."

Phil felt a bit of anger rise up in him, "So you're just going to use me?"

"Well, I thought you would be thrilled…"

Phil was extremely excited. More mental images of Dan's body ran through his mind. It just seemed so sudden. And what did Dan want from him? This entire thing was just mind blowing.

"If you don't want to…"

"No, no," he almost screamed out. Dan grinned. Phil wouldn't let this pass. "Why are you doing this though?"

"Well," Dan sighed, turning somber. He plopped down next to Phil. "I really like you Phil…"

Phil felt his eyes widening in surprised, "You mean…?"

"Yes. I'm in love with you."

Phil's heart was pounding loudly. Boldly, he reached out and cradled Dan's face. Dan leaned in a kissed him again

Phil knotted his fingers in Dan's hair, strengthening the kiss. Dan pushed the laptop off of Phil, and then pushed him down on the couch. Dan left Phil's lips and went to suck on Dan's jawline. Phil grinded his hips into Dan's.

Dan tore of Phil's shirt and ran his hands up Phil's stomach. Phil removed Dan's shirt, barely breaking rhythm. Dan removed Phil's pants, grabbing his member through the fabric of his boxers. Phil's back arched up in response, moan's escaping his lips. He had waited so long for this.

Quickly, Dan had torn off Phil's boxers and was teasing Phil. Dan licked his head, and Phil whimpered, thrusting his hips at Dan.

"Do you want me to?" Dan asked seductively.

Phil shuddered as he felt Dan lick the underside of his erection, "Yes, please, oh, Dan…"

As Dan was about to put his mouth around Phil's member, he was ripped from his world by a wave of water.

Sputtering, Phil jumped up, only to find Dan in his boxers holding a glass above him, "What the hell are you dreaming about? You woke me up."

Phil felt his face go bright red. He then sighed. It was all just a dream. They were still in a hotel in California for VidCon. Dan didn't want to have sex with him.

"What we're you dreaming about?" Dan pressed, "You kept screaming out my name."

"Um…" Phil racked his brain for a good enough answer, "You were killing a bunch of kittens…"

"Oh?" Dan asked, the sarcastic edge making Phil wince, "You were turned on by me killed a bunch of cats. It sounded like you were being fucked."

Phil bit his lip. He was in a corner. Dan was waiting for an answer. He imagined giving Dan the truth, and then Dan saying he loved him and he would fuck him. But he knew that wouldn't happen. That only happened in fairytales

Dan sighed in frustration and pointed at the clock, "Can you please save your dreams of fucking me until later, or shut up about it?"

"It's not like I can control my dreams," Phil snapped, "Maybe next time you shouldn't pour water on me. I was having a very nice dream until you messed it up."

Dan's stare softened a little bit, "I guess you can't really…"

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments. Phil wanted to crawl under a rock. He couldn't believe that he was calling out in his sleep. Well, this wasn't the first time Phil had dreamt of Dan, but this was the first time Dan had heard it.

"I've dreamed of you before," Dan's voice was so quiet, Phil almost didn't catch it. Dan avoided Phil's curious gaze.

"What?"

"Sometimes… I dream that you and me have sex."

Phil's emotions were all jumbled up. He didn't really know how to respond. Half of him wanted to laugh and then the other half wanted to not believe him. But a little sliver of him thought if he was telling the truth, and what it meant. Lust soon overpowered all of his other emotions. His dream came surging back.

It was like someone else was controlling Phil, because he sure as hell couldn't do it out of pure will. He didn't know what happened, but for some reason he was kissing Dan.

Dan pulled away quickly, startled, "Phil, no."

He was determined, "Please, Dan. Let's make our dreams happen…" He realized how corny he sounded. Phil didn't care.

"Phil… I can't…"

"Yes you can," Phil growled, pressing his lips to Dan's again. It wasn't long before Dan responded, and began to fight for dominance. Phil hoped he wasn't dreaming as he let Dan take over.

Dan pressed Phil against the wall, pinning him down. Phil hungrily traced Dan's lips with his tongue. Dan's hands quickly took of Phil's shirt, and now he traced along Phil's back, making him shudder. He felt Dan's hands on his hips, pulling it towards his own.

Phil's breathing was hitched as he entwined his fingers in Dan's hair. Phil's back was peeled away from the wall and was now on the bed. They were both shirtless now, and Phil ran his hands along Dan's back until they rested on his ass. He gripped at it as he bucked into Dan.  
Dan pulled away from Phil, kissing his jaw. Phil was painfully hard, and his skin was flushed. Dan pulled of his pajama bottoms, which left Phil completely naked. He began to pull of Dan's boxers.

"Not yet," Dan murmured. Phil nodded, unable to speak. Dan left him and traveled down to his member. Just like in his dream, Dan began to tease him. Except, this was real.

Phil gripped at Dan's shoulders, moaning as Dan sucked gently at the tip. He bit his lip as Dan's tongue ran over the slit.

Dan smiled up at Phil, "Oh, am I bothering you?"

Phil's eyes closed in pleasure as Dan took a little more into his mouth, "Please…"

"Please what?" Dan asked mischievously as he licked the length of Phil.

Phil couldn't manage to form words as Dan finally took him in. He felt the back of Dan's throat and groaned in ecstasy. He pressed his hips into Dan's face as he sucked. Phil could barely keep himself from shouting out Dan's name.

He felt a knot in his stomach. "Dan, I'm close," he managed to whimper.

Dan quickly stopped what he was doing. Phil whined in protest, but was also excited to see what else would happen. Dan quickly shed his own boxers finally as he kissed Phil.

Without any warning, Phil felt Dan insert a finger inside of him, opening him up. Soon, Dan had 3 fingers in.

"You ready?" Dan breathed.

"Yes," Phil said with conviction. Dan's fingers were replaced by his dick, slowly pushing itself in. Phil whimpered in protest to his stretching muscles.

"I'm all the way in," Dan murmured, "You ok?

"  
Phil nodded. Dan started to thrust slowly in and out, and the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure. Phil found himself pushing back into Dan.  
The best feeling flooded through him, and he cried out. Dan grinned and started to speed up.

Dan kept hitting that spot over and over again, and he moaned loudly every time. Dan was groaning above him.

Phil felt the knot getting tighter and tighter. He tried to hold on as long as he could. Finally, with a yell, Phil came all over their stomachs.

Dan's moans turned to whimpers, and then Phil felt him explode inside of him. Dan pulled out and collapsed on top of Phil.

Suddenly, instead of Dan landing on him, a huge boulder was crushing him. Phil was trapped. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move.  
He woke up with a start and pushed the pillow Dan had to his face off. "What the hell Dan?"

"You woke me up."

Phil shuddered. It was just like before. He wondered how many times he would have sex with Dan and then die before he actually woke up. He shouldn't have watched Inception with Dan before he went to bed.

Phil shrugged and kissed Dan. Hey, it was a dream after all. But, instead of Dan's soft warm lips pressing back, it was a lion face, engulfing Phil's entire head. Phil braced himself for another death. It came. Except, this time, he didn't wake up. Dan found a decapitated Phil in the morning.  
oOoOooO


End file.
